My New Playmate
by leahlinville
Summary: a pokephiliac goes to rescue a pokemon looking to be the dominant in their relationship. but will the umbreon that picks HER out prove to be the master shes craving?
1. Chapter 1

My new playmate

authors note:

OK, new to fanfic. However I figured I'd give it a shot. If anyone has some pointers for me, that would be fantastic.

Chapter 1: Pokemon Chooses the Trainer

I could feel my heartbeat quicken as I walked into the poke rescue center. Today was the day. I looked around, scanning the area, taking in all of the abused Pokemon that had been rescued from abusive trainers, accidents, black market trading, or simply didn't have a home anymore. I felt my heart twist. How could anyone do something like this to creatures that were supposed to be partners, friends? I knew my intentions were less than noble, but in my eyes, what I did wasn't abuse as long as my partner was willing. Surprisingly enough, most Pokemon were. The worst that could happen was I get myself a Pokemon that I can train in battling instead, and still have the opportunity to come back and rescue another Pokemon that was more disposed to being trained in my area of expertise.

I felt eyes on me and I was reluctant to turn around, thinking it was another horn-dog trainer taking in my curves, all somehow packed into skin tight jeans and a skimpy white tank top. I turned around to give my usual flirty " you may want it but you can't have it" look, and I stopped dead. It wasn't a trainer that was locking eyes with me. It was a Pokemon.

" Umbreon."

she was stunning. Whatever had happened to her for her to be in a rescue center, she had recovered beautifully. Her eyes, unusually colored for her species, had a catching feminine slant, blue as a full desert moon,with thick lashes. Her fur was glossy, thick and unruffled, seemingly unscarred, so whatever had happened wasn't physical abuse. And the muscle tone on her, my god she was a sight... her tail fluffier than most,and wrapped around her paws neatly, almost cat like, a behavior similar to one of her relatives, Espeon. If this little lady were human she'd have an hour glass waist, and she had a decided curve to her chest as well, and for all her muscle she was... well, feminine. Dainty didn't really describe her. As I stared back at her she slowly and casually licked her lips, lingering ever so slightly over her bottom lip. My heart stopped. She looked me dead in the eyes and began to lick her paw, never breaking eye contact with every stroke of her tongue. There was a question in her eyes, that told me she had a slightly sassy nature... "so what are you gonna do about it?" oh, I knew what I was gonna do about it. I had to have her. I was gonna bring her home, put a collar around her neck that was fit for a queen, lay her down on my bed and-

" can I help you? Is there a Pokemon you'd like to look at?"

one of the rangers, a young guy, probably about my age, startled me out of my thoughts. I blushed a little and avoided looking him in the eyes.

" The Umbreon. I'd like to have her. She's perfect. I'd like the adoption paperwork so I can bring her home as soon as possible- is today doable?"

he smiled at me, one of those semi sleazy smiles that suggested he thought I was blushing because of him. Let him think what he wants; worst comes to worst, I give him my number and I blow him off if he calls. I just wanted that Umbreon, and I wanted her now.

"Sure thing. I'll be right back with it for you. Why don't you take some time to get to know her while I'm gone, if you're serious about bringing her home? She's had a few problems with authority so I've heard, given the staff here quite a hassle. Though for some reason I don't think you'll have a problem with her."

with a suggestive wink, he was gone, and I was left alone with my prize, and if I played my cards right... my new bedroom toy. Problem with authority? We'll see about that.

I slowly walked over to her, and knelt down until we were at eye level. Up close, I noticed a few other things that set her apart from the rest of her species. She was bigger than most female Umbreon, even males that I had seen. Most were only the size of maybe a full grown Jack Russell. She was the size of a full grown Boston Terrier. And the smell... sweet, slightly musky, definitely intoxicating. I breathed in deeply as I held my hand out to her, hoping for a positive reaction. She looked up at me, her big eyes calm. Then next thing I knew she threw herself into my arms, knocking me backwards onto the floor to sit down rather hard on my ass. "Umbreon." I almost missed that she had said it, and I wrapped my arms around her to steady myself. I was trembling and the scent of her was beginning to excite me. She sat back and placed her paws on my shoulders, nuzzling her head against my neck. She dragged her tongue slowly over my collar bone, and I inhaled sharply. I felt her teeth nip my neck and I bit back moan, only to hear her give out an amused, or was it satisfied, growl.

"I see you two are getting along fine! This is great news, we've been trying to find a home for this little lady since she first came here. She's never shown interest in anyone since she was abandoned here as a pup."

I mumbled something, and went to stand up, and shakily went to put Umbreon back down on the floor. To my surprise, she refused, wrapping her paws around me tighter, even going as far as to wrapping her tail around my narrow waist. I blushed crimson, easily noticeable with my fair complexion, and buried my face in her fur, breathing in her scent, trying to get my thoughts together.

"OK, ok, girl, I won't put you down yet."

I awkwardly shifted her weight to my left arm, and motioned for the ranger to hand me the pen and put the paperwork on the table. He was leaning against said table, watching me, with a sly look on his face. I wasn't really paying attention to him, I was trying to pay attention to the adoption forms in front of me, and NOT the way my new friend was running her nose across my neck, or the way her warm breath felt against my skin. The paperwork finally out of the way, I tossed down the pen. Ranger boy opened his mouth to say something, but I quickly turned away and walked towards the exit, all the while painfully aware of the tip of a tail gently brushing against my ass and the small of my back. If she expected me to carry her home, it was going to be an interesting walk.

Chapter 2: Welcome to Your New Home

Umbreon didn't expect me to carry her all the way home, thank goodness, because I'm pretty sure if she had I wouldn't have made it there without hiding behind something and showing her what pleasures living with me could bring her. She instead walked closely beside me, head held high, as if she knew she was all that. Her tail was up like a flag, occasionally twitching, and every now and then, if we passed a field or a pond, she would look at it with a sparkle of interest on her eyes, almost a child like wonder. For a creature who acted so sophisticated and seemed to have knowledge of other worldly things, surely she should know what pretty things could surround her while outdoors right? I frowned. Note to self: sex won't be the only wonder I open my little lady up to. There's so much I could show her! I didn't know what she had or hadn't done while at the rescue center, but if she had been there as long as the flirty ranger said, then there were gonna be some things that were completely new to her. Another thought that struck me was that I needed to give her a name, going by the name of her species didn't seem at all personal and I knew just how personal we could be getting. And she just seemed... I don't know, better than that. She NEEDED a name, a reflection of my feelings for her. I set my mind to the task when I felt a paw catch my pant leg, leaving a dainty though sizeable paw print behind. I looked down at her, and saw her eyes glowing. Since I had just adopted her, obviously we hadn't had the time to develop the special understanding that trainers and Pokémon share, so what she was after was going to remain fuzzy for the time being.

We were standing on the dirt road that led to my house, thankfully the only place on the street, perfect for my loud and taboo nighttime escapades. I could see the chimney from where we stood, and the sunlight filtering down in between the leaves felt wonderful, the cool breeze complemented nicely by the swaying of the trees. Despite the dusty road, Umbreon's fur was clean, not a dust mote in sight. With her eyes glowing, and her fur clean and glossy in the sun, I felt my breath catch. I knelt down again, this time putting my knee completely on the ground and bracing myself.

"What is it, girl?"

she sidled up to me, not at all shy, and placed her paws on my thighs. She brought her face up to my ear, and growled into it softly, nipping at my earlobe. I closed my eyes and felt the tremor that went through my body. I wanted her, I wanted her to show me what she could do, name or no name, in my bed or not. I ran my fingers through her fur and grabbed a fistful at the scruff of her neck, guiding her head as she bit gently down my jawline and to my collar bone. with a groan, I scooped her up and brought her to my chest, her tail once again wrapping around my waist. I started towards my house, my knees unsteady, determined to get home before I made her mine. her teeth continued their assault on my neck and shoulder, and with a quick bite that seemed almost practiced, the strap of my tank top let go as I reached the front door. I fumbled with my keys, door locked at all times to hide the taboo treasures inside. The door finally opened and we slid inside, me slamming my back against the door to close it firmly behind me. I sank to the floor, bringing my Umbreon with me. There was some fumbling, but somehow the button on my pants came undone, and with one swift motion, my little pet had gripped the waistline with her teeth and jerked them down.

I let out a soft moan, the skimpy black panties I was wearing already clearly soaked with my own arousal. I wanted to see what my little girl could do, needed to feel what she wanted to do. It seemed to me, I was about to find out very, very soon. she sat back on her haunches and took in the sight of me, tank top askew, my double D chest almost completely exposed from my lack of a bra. My long red hair was falling around my face and down past my back, trailing on the floor, both knees up and open, face flushed and eyes half shut. "Um-Umbreon." The syllables dripped approval. Looks like I was wrong on my authority theory... She was the master, I was the toy... for now, I thought, and the image of my darling Umbreon spread out on the king sized bed upstairs, mewling in pleasure as I fingered an impossibly tight pussy, made me shiver. What happened next though, had me leaning my head against the door, moaning out loud.

She ever so slowly leaned down, her head between my legs and paws taking their place on my thighs. never breaking eye contact, she grasped the soaked crotch of my panties between her teeth and jerked upward, ripping them completely from my body. I gasped, and clenched my fists against the floor. Oh please I thought, take me I'm yours. The look in her eyes told me she was going to do just that. My precious pet leaned forward and began tugging on my tank top. I obliged her wishes and took it off, pulling it over my head to reveal full breasts. A growl of approval was all I heard before I felt a hot tongue wrapping itself around my nipple. My back arched into it, and I let my eyes close, letting my lover do what she wanted with me. A paw reached between my legs, the pad warm as she gently settled her weight on my swollen clit. She switched to the other nipple, and next thing I knew she was licking and nipping her way down, to my waist, my hip bones, then-

"Oh FUCK, Umbreon, Please... Right there, please don't stop, oh god..."

The wandering tongue had found its way to my clit, throbbing and desperate for her touch. She was a delicious tease, letting me almost reach that point and then stopping, letting me simmer before continuing her assault. I was begging, pleading, but still the teasing continued. Her tongue probed its way down, teasing my dripping wet entrance, then slipped inside. I knew I didn't have long; there was no way she could stop the orgasm now, it was going to happen.

"Please... Umbreon, I'm gonna come... Oh God, yes-"

A swift swipe of the tongue found a sweet spot, and as my hips started thrusting harder and harder against her face, my moans growing louder, the more ferocious the tongue fucking became. The pressure was building, I needed to let go, I was going t let go, i was gonn-

"I'm cumming! Oh FUCK_"

I came, and came hard, soaking my lovers face, her tongue not missing a drop as my trembling body stilled. She licked her lips, satisfied with her handiwork, and snuggled up the length of my body, looking up at me with satisfaction and affection in her pretty blue eyes.

"Umbreon."

There was no smirk in her tone, only contentment. I lazily reached a hand down and stroked the soft fur.

"Welcome to your new home baby girl. Think you're gonna like it here?" I got a happy murmur and a nuzzle for a response. A name for her came to mind, one just right for my precious little lady.

"I'm going to name you, with your approval that is."

An expectant look, the almost imperceptible twitch of her tail. I gave her a wry smile in return.

" I think Mistress suits you nicely. What do you say?"

"Umbre-Umbreon."

It was soft, but it was happy. Content. I felt my heart warm as I looked at the bundle in my lap. My eyelids started to feel heavy, the events of the day catching up to me. Despite the sun still being up, a long hot shower and a snuggle in bed sounded fantastic. I wrapped my arms around Mistress, and stood, kicking my discarded pants out of the way, balling up my shredded panties in my hand. Her head was laid out on my shoulder, and content to let her stay in my arms, I made my way upstairs.

The shower was wonderful, hot and soothing, and almost romantic as I bathed Mistress, she being almost as sleepy as I was, and just as content. We padded down the hallway together, with her sticking close to my feet, rubbing her head on the back of my legs the whole way. I quietly opened my bedroom door and showed her where she would be sleeping and spending her free time: the king sized bed in the far corner of the room, pressed against a set of windows that took up the whole wall and faced the back of the house, with only the fields and ponds in view. Mirrors covered the ceiling, with thick soft pillows and a to die for comforter, the headboard high and sturdy. It was as comfy as it was kinky, and knowing I could show her the true use behind my headboard after, I threw the covers back and crawled in, motioning for Umbreon to climb in with me. within seconds she was asleep, snuggled up close with her paw on my chest. I gently drew the blanket over her, and buried my face in her sweet scented fur. I knew it wasn't long before I drifted off as well. As my vision faded out, I was still thinking about the way I had cum in the front hallway, and thinking of even more ways to make Mistress cum as soon as I had the chance. Sweet dreams were sure to ensue, and I knew the pleasure wasn't going to stop when I woke up.


	2. Chapter 2 Some messes aren't that bad

Chapter 2: Some Messes Aren't That Bad

I woke up to a rather insistent nudging on my shoulder. My eyes opened, bleary at first, that quickly came to focus on another set of eyes, and I smiled drowsily.

"Mistress..."

I put my arm around her body and snuggled her up close to me, the feel of her fur and the warmth of her body pressed against my bare skin sending a thrill through me. I could feel the heat pooling between my hips, and the muscles low in my belly were tightening up. I thought back to the way she had treated my body in the entrance way of our home... yesterday? Earlier today? I sat up, getting a squeak from my Umbreon, and checked the Pokedex I had sitting on my bedside table. Besides having all of the information on all the Pokemon I've seen and have wanted to see, along with a pass coded file of Pokemon I've fucked and Pokemon I want to fuck and haven't gotten to yet, it also has other uses... like the time and date. I looked at it quickly, noticing the glint in my pets eye... it was late, so technically her making herself at home party was earlier today. Another nudge had me noticing much more about my pet that had me setting my Pokedex down in a hurry in case I dropped it. She had found my toy box.

My toy box was a huge chest of drawers against the wall at the foot of my bed, with six drawers and a large compartment on the top, solid oak, heavy, and antique. It was an eye catcher, so finding it really wasn't an issue. It was hard to miss. However going through it was sure to bring up a few interesting finds. And oh boy did she find...

there was a large vibrator on the bed beneath here, with a start bottom on the end similar to a mini bullet... actually, it may as well just be a ridiculously oversized bullet. Easy for her to turn on, and oh my god what she was doing with it was turning me on.

Mistress had it wedged up against a pillow and a few blankets to keep it in place, and she was slowly teasing herself with it. I watched mesmerized wondering just how much pleasure something that size could bring her once it was buried deep inside that tight pussy. My eyes kept switching between her face and the erotic sight before me. Hell who am I kidding, there wasn't a part about this that wasn't erotic. Here I am, wrapped up in my blankets, while my Umbreon pleasured herself with my favorite vibrator, practically in my lap and making damn sure I had a very clear view. Her hips lifted slightly, and I could feel my pussy tighten in response to the sight of her slowly impaling herself on the toy and bringing herself completely down on it, eyes rolling back as the strong vibrations reverberated through her body. She raised herself up again slightly and back down, getting used to the size as she began to ride it, each thrust of her hips a little harder than the last as she started to let go. I reached a hand under the blankets and stroked myself, already feeling my own arousal soaking the sheets below me as I continued to play solo, loving every second of the scene before me.

Mistress hooked a paw out and in one swift motion (again one that looked practiced) ripped the blanket off of me, exposing myself, and my wandering hand, to her eyes. It seemed to give her new energy, and she went into a frenzy, hips moving faster than ever. The toy slipped from its perch, and the desperate moan that came out of her as she tried to rearrange it while continue what she was doing hit me right in the clit. On impulse I switched hands and grabbed the base of the toy, moving her slightly so I could brace it against my leg. Mistress placed her paws on my hips, and continued, eyes rolling back as my hand began to work a little faster, fingers purposefully searching out sensitive spots. Her breathing was heavy, and each thrust made her moans more high pitched. I kept my hnd going, knowing I could cum at any second. I started thrusting the toy up to meet her, loving the sight of her eyes rolling back and the way her body was beginning to shake. My legs began to tremble as well.

"Mistress... Together... please... I can't hold on anymore!"

my voice hit a desperate pitch and I looked at her face... she was staring me straight in the eyes. That did it.

I could feel the orgasm crash around me, and hers a split second later, her digging her claws in ever so slightly, careful to not break the skin. Mistress's cum flowed freely over my hand, and I could feel my own saturating the sheets below me, everything down to my knees soaked in my own cum. My legs continued to tremble, and Mistress stretched out over me, mewling ever so slightly as I pulled the toy out of her. I looked around my bedroom, at my trunk that she had torn apart, the floor surrounding the bed. And oh my god, the bed. Pillows were strewn everywhere, blankets tangled up and dripping wet with sweat and cum, even pillow cases and the fitted sheet were astray. I leaned my head back on the pillow, looking around the room. More pillows and blankets were on the floor, and I could already tell that the section of mattress I was on was soaked through to the box spring. Hmm... looks like it'll be laundry day at some point today... a mental image of me fucking mistress with a strap-on on top of a running dryer flashed briefly to mind. It looks like clean up could possibly be just as fun as making the mess. I wrapped my arms around my pet, rolling her and myself over to the side, her body spooned up into mine. Within seconds she was asleep, and I laid there with my mind turning. I looked at my sleeping Umbreon, and the plan clicked into place. With a smirk I slid out of bed and silently began gathering laundry. I looked at my chest, rummaged through it, and found what I was looking for. Piling the laundry on top of my dirty little surprise, I carried the laundry down the hall to the laundry room. I couldn't wait for Mistress to wake up... this was gonna be fun.


End file.
